bankai of the red dragon
by WanderersShadow101
Summary: Issei receives a note from kiba telling him to take out a fallen angel on orders from Rias. however when he gets there he is attacked by not one...but three fallen. what no one knows however..is that Issei is more than he appears. will be a slight crossover with bleach. pairings Issei/harem rated 'M' for now, and cause im insane lol
1. introduction

**Bankai of the red dragon**

**I know I have three other stories out that need work but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I had to get it out of my head.**

**This is a idea I got after I watched high school dxd, what If Rias and the other girls were a little more protective of Issei than they are in canon? **

**There might be some slight OOCness**

**Plot summery: Issei receives a note from Kiba to go and take out a fallen angel on Rias' orders, however when he gets to the location on the note, he is attacked by not one, but three fallen. In the heat of battle the fallen all start to berate him, telling he is a fool and that Rias sent him to his death.**

**Will be sad at first, but will get better**

**Pairing will be Issei/harem**

**A.N. going to be a slight crossover with bleach, but only slightly.**

Issei was walking home from another meeting, depressed that he had failed to get a contract…AGAIN.

'Man…pres looked really upset, man I really feel like crap for letting her down again.' the young man thought.

He was about to sit down on a bench he had seen to rest and think when Kiba ran up to him and, without so much as a word, handed him a folded piece of paper and took off again.

"That was odd…I wonder what that was about…" Issei wondered.

He opened the paper to see his masters writing.

_Issei,_

_I have received word that there is a fallen angel in the area were u live, so I want you to take care of it. Do us all a favor and try not to get hurt or mess this up ok?._

_Rias Gremory._

'Damnit…I must have really pissed her off if shes this mad…man now I feel like a total asshole.' Issei thought, now thoroughly depressed.

"Well, if I'm going to make it up to her I guess I can start by taking care of this fallen angel." he told himself.

The young devil continued on his walk, he new that Asia would most likely be at his house already so he had decided before he left the club he would go for a walk so he wouldn't bother her.

'Man, I hate having to act like a damn hentai (**pervert**) when I'm around the girls…but if I don't they will suspect something…hehehe, not that it matters, after all I'm just buchous (**presidents**) pawn…I'm the weakest piece she has.' he thought

Contrary to popular belief, Issei was not really a pervert, sure he liked boobs as much as the next guy, but the only reason he pretended to be obsessed with them was because he didn't want to loose the first two…and only two human friends he had. Matsuda and Motohama were the first friends he had ever made, but they were also incredibly perverted, something that annoyed him to no end.

"_**Don't let it get you down to much partner, you'll be able to show your friends your true self soon…among other things." **_a deep voice spoke.

Issei looked at the back of his left had were a circle of green light had appeared.

One of the things that set Issei apart from other devils was the fact that he had a dragon living in his left arm, giving him a special power that took the form of a gauntlet in the shape of a dragons claw, the name of this weapon was _boosted gear. _

Boosted gear allowed Issei to increase his strength every ten seconds, as well as fire bolts of magic after being charged up enough. He had dubbed this attack _dragon shot_ and, as far as his master knew, the only ranged attack he knew.

"I know that, but it still doesn't help the fact that I upset pres and everyone else today….Damnit I feel like a idiot." came the response from the young devil.

The red dragon emperor living in Issei's left arm new the truth about the young man, having been the one to help Issei get even stronger than Rias or the others thought he was.

For starters, Issei was now beyond Kiba in swordsman skills, thanks to Ddraig both training him and giving him what Issei considered a 'badass' sword. The sword, which the red dragon told him was actually called a zanpaktou, was a sentient weapon that had a human-like spirit appearance when Issei trained or fought(though he hadn't done any of the later) and was called Zangetsu.

The weapon at first took the appearance of a large cleaver that was about two heads taller than Issei was, and almost as thick as his body. But what Issei loved most about his new weapon and friend was that he had found out that Zangetsu had a total of three different forms, however he had told Issei that the 3rd form was only for when he had no other choice, although the spirit would not tell Issei what the form was. He did however, tell Issei about the 2nd form of Zangetsu.

The final thing Issei was particularly proud of and could not wait to show Rias and the others was another technique he had created for boosted gear. Although it required him to boost his power up ten times more than for _dragon shot_, he had decided to name the new attack _dragon quasar_. He was also working on a variant he called _dragon pulsar. _he knew that the names were rather silly and stupid sounding, but he liked them and felt that they fit the attacks he created.

"Oh, by the way, didn't you say something about my outfit changing when I use that bankai thing you told me about Zangetsu?" Issei asked.

"_**Ahh yes, the form I take when you activate bankai, as well as your appearance…yes, you do change slightly Issei, for one thing you will have slightly more muscle, you will grow a bit as well, although im not sure how much.(**_**A.N. sorry but I cant describe how Ichigos bankai outfit looks to well, so just think of his outfit on Issei except change the white and black to red and black.) your sword will resemble a katana somewhat, although it will be longer than one. At the end of the hilt there will be a small length of black chain, how you utilize that will be up to you." **the sword spirit replied.

"And you said that to use bankai all I have to do is hold my sword out in front of me and say "bankai"?." Issei asked.

"_**Yes, all you must do to activate bankai is hold your blade out in front of you and say bankai, I forgot to mention before that whenever you use bankai your strength will grow exponentially…in fact if I had to guess…I would say that you would be stronger than the four great demon kings."**_ Zangetsu said.

"so what? Having power of any amount doesn't mean a thing unless you can control it and not let it corrupt you." the young devil replied.

Zangetsu and Ddraig could only smile at the response their host gave, they agreed with each other that they could not have not asked for a better vessel.

As the young man walked the short distance to the location indicated on the note, he had no idea he had been tricked….he would not know this unfortunately, until it was to late.


	2. Fallen angels and the evil pieces

**Bankai of the red dragon:**

**Fallen angels and the evil pieces**

_**Well, I had originally planned to wait till I had at least 20 or so votes before I updated this story but after getting five reviews in less than a day(which is more than my other stories combined) I've decided to get this updated earlier than planned.**_

_**This chapter will feature a OOC Issei.**_

_**By the way…**_

_**I've been thinking about this sense I watched a 'lets play' of Skyrim, we all know that the main character in that game is a dragon born correct?, forgive me if I get this wrong but I believe that dragon born means one who is born with the body of a human(or whatever race the person playing the game chooses) but the soul of a dragon. And sense Issei has the red dragon emperor living inside of him…would that not make him a dragon born?**_

_**Ok all ramblings aside…**_

_**Enjoy chapter 2!**_

As Issei approached the location-which turned out to be the park were he had been killed by his first date- he could already tell some thing was wrong. For one it was far to quiet…it was only six thirty according to the watch he wore, and he knew the park always had at least five people in the area until eight o'clock.

Of coarse the ominous aura practically bleeding from this place might have something to do with it. Issei was no fool, well at least he only pretended to act like one most of the time but that was a different matter, as soon as he had arrived here he knew that whomever had given that note to him-it was not Kiba-they must have been either under a illusion spell or were working for the fallen angels. Although he also knew he was in trouble…he felt no less than three fallen in the area, no doubt waiting for him so they could kill him.

'Damnit…I could handle one fallen easy, two would be stretching my luck, but three fallen?' the young man thought.

'hehehe…it looks like I may end up dieing, sorry Zangetsu, but I wont use **bankai**. Knowing how the fallen are about rare sacred gears, they will most likely think my blade is one.' he thought.

Before the sentient weapon spirit could respond, Ddraig spoke.

"_**I agree with you on that one partner, Zangetsu, the most you will be able to do in this coming fight will be to watch how the fallen fight so you will know for if Issei survives this." **_the dragon emperor said.

Zangetsu thought for a moment before saying **"Agreed, I do not know how the fallen angels fight, so this would indeed be a good chance to learn how they fight."**

'Before I confront them, im going to send pres a note telling her that I need help with this, I'm also going to try and tell her that someone somehow managed to either change their appearance to that of Kibas, or that the fallen found a way to create a clone..' Issei thought.

"_**Is that really necessary? Your familiar is a little big you know, granted that she loves it when you summon her and let her give you rides, but to deliver a message?"**_ Ddraig asked.

'It will be fine emperor, besides she doesn't get to come out and play much due to her size. Im sure she would love to do this for me." Issei replied.

Zangetsu let out a grunt that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle before responding

"**loves it when he summons her Ddraig? I think she would be mad and upset if he did not summon her to do this for him. From the few times I've seen him summon her, you've told me that her desire to protect him and her love for him is second only to how much he himself cares about the girls in that club he is in."**

"Care for them I may, but it is not my place to have such feelings for them…lady Rias especially." Issei said, giving Zangetsu a brief look at his real self.

"_**we have been through this already Issei, you know as well as I do that both Rias and Asia have feelings for you. If anything I think Asia loves you, if how she acts around you is any indication. You need to get this stupid notion that you don't disserve love out of your head!."**_ the dragon said.

"be that as it may, I am merely lady Rias' pawn. I am hers to use as she sees fit. I will however, take your advice to allow feelings toward my person if such feelings are offered.

That does not change the fact that I am her slave however." Issei replied.

With that said, Issei rolled up the sleeve on his right arm and touched a rune that was shaped like a giant snake coiled around itself. Focusing his devil energy into the rune, it started to glow a dull red color. Issei slammed his right hand on the ground and summoned his familiar.

A crimson-black summoning seal and some smoke later, Issei was staring at a giant skeletal-like snake with glowing red eyes, she had a mane of crimson red hair hiding her joint between her head and neck. For each of the fifty sections of her tail, she had a razor sharp protrusion that extended about half a foot off the body, the spikes getting gradually shorter as they got to the end of the tail.**(1)**

"hello my dear, I know I don't summon you as much as I should. Hopefully that will be changing soon, but for now would you deliver a message for me?" he asked her.

The draconic snake looked down at Issei with eyes full of what he could only describe as love and devotion, even though Issei didn't think he deserved it because of his act in being perverted.

"**Hello Issei-sama, who does this message need to get to?"** she asked.

"I need you to go to my school after everyone is gone and find someone named Rias Gremory, you might hear her referred to as president of coarse." he replied.

"**Very well my master, it shall be done."** she said.

After Issei had given her the note and left, he walked to the park fountain he knew would be near by. He could feel the power in the three fallens auras and knew that the chances of him living through the fight without serious damage if not death was not in his favor.

'I just hope president gets the meaning of the message I sent her before its to late…' he thought to himself.

Issei was unsure of what was keeping the fallen angels from attacking him, with how strongly he could feel their auras they might as well have been standing right in front of him.

"Now all I can do is wait." he told himself.

**With Rias and the others**

Rias Gremory was a very beautiful young woman, being part of the 'two great ladies' of her school she had quite the following. One thing about her that very few people at the school knew about however, is that she is actually a devil from one of the famous devil families; the Gremory family.

Right now however, there was only one thing on her mind, and that of the other girls in the research club.

Were was Issei?

Her beloved pawn had not shown up to the usual meeting today, she had noticed he had looked very upset about something. Ever since he had left yesterdays meeting he had a look on his face like he felt he had disappointed her. Rias was getting worried for her pawn.

"Ano, pres have you heard from Issei-san at all?"

Rias looked up from her desk to gaze at her-as of today- new bishop. Asia Argentino was a young girl Issei had met and made friends with a few days ago. After Issei had rescued her and she had been brought back to life as a devil, she had been going to school here. Asia was a valuable piece in the fact that she possessed a rare sacred gear called _twilight healing,_ a power that manifested itself in two silver rings on her left and right hands. Asia's power was unique and rare in the fact that she could heal anyone, be they humans, devils, or fallen angels.

Rias sighed as she replied "I'm sorry Asia, but I haven't heard from Issei since yesterday."

"Good after noon president."

"Afternoon president."

Asia and Rias looked up and saw that Akeno and Koneko had joined them. After the greetings had been exchanged, the two new arrivals' had been seated, and Rias was just about to ask them if they had heard from Issei when a magic circle appeared in front of her desk.

Before anyone could say or ask anything, what they could only describe as a giant draconic snake appeared and held its tail next to Rias, whom noticed the message tied there. As soon as it was freed from the tail the snake disappeared back into the magic circle.

"Ara, ara fufufu…that was interesting, so what's the note say president?" Akeno asked.

Rias however, had gone pale and was shaking slightly. Staring at the letter in her hands as if it would come alive and bite her. When asked by Koneko what was wrong, she simply started reading out loud.

_Lady Rias,_

_I have sent this letter to you via my familiar in the hopes that you receive it before my time runs out, a few minutes ago I had received a letter from Kiba stating that you withed me to deal with a fallen angel. However what I found odd about this was the fact that 'Kibas' eyes were dulled out, as if he was either not the real Kiba, or he had been put under a powerful control spell. He handed me a letter, as I said before, and then left me alone before I could ask him what was going on. I decided to read the note, this is what was written._

_Issei,_

_I have received word that there is a fallen angel in the area were u live, so I want you to take care of it. Do us all a favor and try not to get hurt or mess this up ok?._

_Rias Gremory._

_This got me thinking, why would you merely send me a message and not have him retrieve me and we both head to the club room to discuss details?_

_I talked with Ddraig and he agreed with me that this note must have been a trap to hunt me down and either capture me or kill me. I can only agree with him._

_By the time you get this, I will most likely have walked to the fountain in the park to confront the fallen. While I'm sure that you are going to be upset with me, I wish to ask for assistance in fighting the fallen off. While I may be strong enough to take on one fallen alone I fear three will be to much for me._

_Your loyal slave,_

_Issei._

Rias looked up to find that she wasn't the only one with a shocked expression on her face. Akeno and Koneko were whispering to each other, their mutterings so fast that she couldn't figure out what they were saying.

She didn't see Asia anywhere, although she guessed that the girl must have gone home sometime during the reading. No doubt to see if Issei was at home or not if the small note she had left on the table was any indication.

Rias stood up and got her queen and rook' attention.

"We are going to go save him."

**With Issei**

Pain, that was all Issei could feel at the moment. The three fallen had managed to pin him to a wall using smaller versions of their light spears. Ddraig was doing what he could to keep the pain down, but even that was loosing its potency.

The fallen had started to take light swings at his body with the light spears, leaving bloody cuts and slashes all over his battered body.

'Lady Rias…please…hurry, I don't know how much longer…I can…"

Issei's thoughts ended and his already blurry vision went black as all three fallen stabbed him in the chest at once.

However he would later swear that he could have heard a faint voice screaming his name…right before he fainted.

**Whoa….2k words, I think this is the biggest chapter I've ever written.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while I typed it up. As you can see I have Issei being WAY OOC in this chapter. Im not trying to change his personality completely, what im aiming for is an Issei who only acts perverted because his only human friends are like that and he doesn't want to loose that, as much as it annoys him.**

**(1) the first person who can correctly guess who this is a replica of will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**Another thing you all will most likely notice is the way he talked about Rias. There will be a reason for this later.**

**Btw…I want to ask if anyone would be willing to draw or design Isseis hollow mask. Please let me know if u want to, for this I will take ideas from the first 5 people who want to give ideas. Thank you**

**Next chapter will be the fight between Rias and her group and the fallen. Issei will get his mask but will not use his bankai yet.**

**Read and review plz! **


	3. The fallen angels and rescuing Issei

**Bankai of the red dragon:**

**The fallen angels and rescuing Issei**

**Ok, first off id like to thank everyone who voted on the poles and gave impute.**

**The results for the poles are as follows:**

**1. Should Issei have a inner hollow?**

**Result: yes**

**2. Should Issei's hollow mask be in the shape of a dragon?**

**Result: yes**

**3. Should the relationships between Issei and the girls develop faster than in canon?**

**Result: yes**

**The fourth question was almost a tie between options A and C, however here is the result.**

**Result: C**

**Sorry to those who wanted A or B, but option C won out with a total of four votes.**

**By the way, what do you all think of Issei using one of Kirito's outfits from SAO?**

**Im not sure which one to use though…so here:**

**A. black swordsman outfit**

**B. alfleim online outfit (sorry to SAO fans if I misspelled the second game name wrong)**

**I've decided to slightly modify Issei's bankai form, however I wont spoil it. That reminds me. I have a question for all of you.**

**When should Issei reveal his bankai?**

**A. when he first meets raiser and his peerage**

**B. right after he shows up in the roof when Rias and raiser are fighting during the rating game.**

**I've decided to add a few girls from other animes, I thought about it and the ones I've picked are good ones.**

**Leave your answer in your comments, if you would XD**

**Congratulations to Czar for guessing correctly on the identity of Issei's familiar, yes it is Zabimaru, however what I did with it was (try) to give it a more draconic appearance. I don't know if I did ok, but that was what I was aiming for**.

**Ok enough of my ramblings! On with the story!**

Akeno had just finished getting the magic circle ready while everyone else was making sure they were prepared for the coming fight with the three fallen angels.

She could tell that Rias was still somewhat in shock about the fact that someone had been able to trick Issei. While Akeno did not deny that the boy had problems and was a big **hentai**(pervert)…but there was something about him that had had found its way into the hearts of Rias, herself, Koneko(though the small girl would never admit it) and the most obvious one, Asia. Akeno new how much the young blond girl loved Issei, however she also knew that despite the(in her opinion) painfully obvious affection the young girl had for Issei, he would not do anything about it because, as he had told her in a private conversation…he did not think he deserved it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Akeno, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Issei asked his queen._

_Issei knew this was something serious, there was a odd glint in Akeno's eyes similar to the one she had when she was fighting._

"_Yes Issei-kun, we both know that Asia is in love with you…yet you refuse to do anything, why?" she asked._

_Issei sighed, he knew it would be something like this, he was not stupid in any sense of the word. He was fully aware of the young girls love for him, although she seemed to be slowly becoming corrupted by some of the actions Rias and Akeno. In fact it was getting to the point were she would try and show him her panties after Akeno or Rias had flirted with him, he was able to stop her about fifty percent of the time._

_Akeno watched as a-to her anyway-huge change came over Issei, he looked more…__**mature**__, if she had to place a word to it. Frankly she had never seen him act this way before, it was oddly refreshing and at the same time…a little arousing. A dull shade of pink dusted her checks._

"_Akeno, I am unsure of how to say this…but I do not feel I deserve the affection Asia has for me, or any of you for that matter. I am but the servant of lady Rias…nothing more, nothing less. While I have accepted that I cannot avoid the little affection I do get, I have accepted the fact that while I may indeed have feelings for all of you, I can do nothing about it for it is not my place."_

_While Akeno was left stunned by not only the way Issei had spoken, but the way he had admitted he had feelings for all of them, she was saddened by the fact that he had said he did not think himself worthy of the affection he was getting._

_She came back to earth just as Issei was leaving the room, as well as to hear him speak._

"_However, I am willing to try and return everyone's feelings, and while I am sure you are wondering why my personality and way of speaking have changed so much…well that you will find out in time."_

_**Flashback end**_

"Eno…Akeno!"

Said girl snapped out of her daze when Rias called her name. She looked to see that everyone was already standing on a magic circle, Akeno walked over and once she was standing on the circle it glowed for a brief moment before they were gone.

_**The park**_

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia arrived at the park in a flash of crimson red light, and no sooner had the light died down did they hear a pained cry. After running a short distance and rounding a corner they came upon a terrifying sight.

Issei was nailed to a length of wall, with what looked like smaller versions of the light spears the fallen angels used. He had everything from small cuts and scrapes to almost inch thick cuts covering his body. He looked like he was still conscious, although how was anyone's guess.

Before anyone could do anything however, Issei lifted his head just enough so that his eyes were visible underneath his bangs. It was hard to make out, because he had taken such a beating…but what he said would seal the fate of the three fallen who were getting their spears ready.

"please…la-lady Rias…hurry…I don't know how much longer I can…"

That was all he got out before the fallen got a truly evil look on their faces and rammed all three light spears right into Issei's chest.

Everything stopped then.

It was like time was standing still, they could see his head snap up from the pain and his eyes widen and start to loose there shine. Time started up again and his head fell forward and lulled to the side, one of his eyes still visible, the light nearly gone.

Rias couldn't stop herself from screaming. "ISSEI!".

The other girls weren't fairing to well either…

Asia had fallen to her knees, eyes slightly dulled and tears pouring down her face. She could be heard muttering Issei's name to herself over and over again. It was obvious to anyone that the young girl was in complete shock.

Koneko's reaction was a odd one for a few reasons, she just stood there, eyes wide and trembling slightly, fists clenched to her sides. While she did not show it, Issei had grown on her and as a result she had developed feelings for him. She vowed to make the fallen who did this _pay._ what no one would notice until later was that what happened to Issei had triggered her anger so much that her cat ears and tail appeared. Her tail flicking back and forth angrily and her ears twitching.

Rias' eyes were shadowed, but it was obvious from the tears and the way she was shaking that she was both angry as hell and sad as hell.

Akeno may have enjoyed teasing Issei to no end when he first joined them. But he had grown on her too, and she had started to develop feelings for the young devil. So although she appeared calm and collected, but when she did open her eyes they were cold and looked like two shards of ice, lightning crackled along her hands, arms and the rest of her body, showing her clear anger and sadness at what had happened to her dear Issei.

The fallen angel who was in charge spoke up, snapping the girls out of their shock.

"hehehe….so this fool had friends? Odd, that's not what the master told us when he ordered us to kill him." he said.

"Heh, yea…master Kiba told us he had been successful in making it so that Issei here looked like a fool and a weakling." one of the other fallen said.

While the fallen were busy gloating about killing Issei, and Rias and the others trying to figure out what they were talking about when they said master Kiba, none of them noticed the group of women who had been watching them sense Rias had screamed.

The youngest of the group, a young girl who looked no older than ten years old was being held by a woman with beautiful purple hair that reached down past her butt. The child was wearing a forest green dress with teal colored leaf designs on it.

The woman holding her was wearing what looked like a kimono, the top being white while the bottom was a deep purple color, like her hair and eyes. The woman also had a katana strapped to her side.

Another of the group was holding a young woman in her arms and making soothing noises, trying to calm her down, she had long light grey hair that was usually kept in a pony tail, but at the moment was hanging loose. She was wearing a black leather top with a odd symbol in the center. Her mini skirt and stockings were also black. She had a nodachi strapped to her side.

The girl she was holding was wearing a identical outfit except that the color was a light blue color. Her hair was short, except for a braid that extended down to the middle of her back.

The final two girls had been unable to remain standing after seeing Issei in his current condition, while they both wore the Kuoh Academy outfit one was taller than the other. Both had the same lost and vacant look in their eyes Asia had when she had seen Issei.

The smaller one had a katana at her side. While they both had their hair in a pony tail the taller one had hers more to the side of her head than from the back..

**A.N I'm sure most of you will know who all but one of these girls are, however if you don't you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out. To those who know please don't say anything in the comments. The reason they are all here will be explained in the next chapter or chapters depending on how things go.**

The girl with the katana started to get to her feet, although she was shaking so much that it was a surprise she could move at all. Her hand went to the hilt of her weapon, but before she could do anything else the purple haired woman spoke.

"Everyone stay were you are, that includes you young lady." she said.

While it was true the woman was crying as much as the rest of them, she also knew that some thing was about to happen and what ever it was…it would most likely end up meaning the end of the three beings with black wings who had attacked the young man she and her sisters loved.

A sudden cry got the groups attention, one of the fallen angels had remade his spear of light and was slashing at Issei's body, the one who had cried out was Asia, but it was Koneko who started to slowly walk towards the three fallen. She didn't know what she could do against them, but she had to do something…however she had not even taken three steps when a new sound was heard by all.

_**Ba-dum**_

No one knew what the sound was, but it sounded oddly…soothing to both groups of women.

_**Ba-dum…ba-dum**_

"w-What is that sound?" Asia asked.

No one answered her, everyone-human, fallen, devil, or otherwise was now looking at the body of Issei. His body had a faint aura of red tinged with black energy that covered him from head to toe, his hair had a faint glow to it as it moved as though in a slight breeze.

No one could speak, although almost everyone had the same thought.

'What is going on with Issei/master/the brat?'

Well…everyone but Rias anyway.

'T-that energy…its so…so dark feeling, yet it makes me feel safe." the crimson haired beauty thought.

Akeno was about to ask her king if she knew what was going on when everyone heard a new voice speak…the odd thing was however, that it sounded like Issei's voice, but like he was speaking through water.

"_**Man, and here I thought king could handle this on his own. Damn…well it gives me a chance to have some fun with the assholes who did this." **_the voice spoke.

"_**But wait…I sense others here who know king to…ohhhh! Its them! Oh this just got even better. He hasn't seen them in a long time…they all remember him though. However they don't seem to happy to see him like this, hell I don't blame em! I'm pissed as hell myself!"**_

"_**I think its time I teach these so called 'fallen angels' what happens when you fuck with someone like the RED DRAGON EMPEROR!"**_

The voice stopped after it yelled and before anyone could say or do anything, all three fallen were blown back as a red and black nexus of energy covered Issei.

Rias wanted to help her precious pawn, but before she could take more than a step Akeno grabbed her hand and stopped her. Rias looked at her queen and saw that her eyes were open and were staring at the nexus of energy that had covered Issei.

"Rias, I know you want to go to Issei-kun, I know that I want to as well, but something tells me that we are about to see something that no one has ever seen before. Lets just stand back and watch for now ok?" she said.

The crimson haired beauty's eyes widened, she knew when her friend didn't have her eyes closed and left out her usual voice tick of 'ara, ara' that she was dead serious. She just nodded and turned back to look at the spot her cute servant had been and waited.

Suddenly the energy upwards and out slightly and dissipated, leaving behind a dust cloud that was impossible to see through. Everyone was waiting to see what had happened to Issei, well everyone but the three fallen angels who now had looks of complete and utter terror on their faces.

Then it happened.

"_**RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!"**_

The dust was blown away and everyone could now see Issei…or rather what used to be Issei.

His skin was now completely white, his hands looked like they both had the boosted gear except they were white as well, the spikes on the wrists and arms were a blood red color, his clawed hands ending in crimson points, each digit looked sharp enough to cut steel. The foot long spikes that extended from his elbows were also blood red, he had four in total. His face looked like it had been covered by the skull of a dragon. The snout extending about five inches outward and was covered in crimson designs, the teeth slightly parted to show nothing but darkness within the mouth. His eyes were blood red as well with green outline around the edges. Issei also now had a tail that was as long as Asia's body, the new appendage had red spikes every few inches that got smaller the farther down the tail they went. The one thing that got everyone's attention more than anything however…was the hole that was in the center of his chest, they could all see right through it.

The creature looked at the three fallen, who were now shivering so badly that they couldn't stand up, looks of shock and horror on each of their faces, and roared again.

"_**RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**_

The creature took a single step and vanished with only a slight sound of static and reappeared behind the fallen angels, its back to them.

Suddenly blood went flying and one of the fallens heads fell to the ground, the body following close behind. The creature turned around and pointed two clawed fingers at the remaining fallen. A crimson orb of energy appeared as more and more energy was drawn into the orb.

The energy was still being gathered when both the remaining fallen angels suddenly took to the skies.

"Fuck this, I'm not dieing like this!" one of them yelled.

The other one just kept flying as fast as he could. Nether of them paying any attention to the creature still on the ground.

The creature had finished gathering the energy and was now pointing its clawed fingers at the fleeing fallen. Then the same voice from before was heard again, only this time it spoke only three words.

"_**Cero no ryuu"**_

The energy shot forward and engulfed the two fallen angels with a rush of wind and a roar of power, when the attack stopped…there was nothing left, not even a single black feather remained.

Before anyone could move the creature roared again and appeared in front of Rias and the rest of the girls, it put a clawed hand on her shoulder before it along with her, Akeno, Koneko and Asia disappeared with a slight static noise. The creature reappeared just as fast and was now in front of the other group of women, it placed a clawed hand upon the purple haired woman's shoulder and again disappeared.

**The research clubs meeting room**

Rias was wondering what had happened when the creature appeared again with a group of women, before anyone could speak, the skin on the creature started to crack and blood seeped out.

The cracks spread until it looked like a black spider web had covered the things body, until, with the sound of breaking glass, the creatures skin shattered, revealing a unconscious, but otherwise fine Issei.

Issei collapsed to the floor as silence covered the room like a thick blanket.

**Well damn….I now its only 1k words longer than my last chapter, but I am working on making them longer. I know the fight with the hollowfied Issei and the fallen seemed fast, but I don't think a fallen angel would last long against a vasto lorde class hollow, which is basically how strong Issei is when he uses his hollow power. Im posting this newest bit using a tablet, I have a challenge for anyone who wants to have a go. Its a idea I got after watching a bit of bioshock 2. What if Eleanor was the one to got to columbia to rescue Elisabeth? However she still has memories of her father delta, and along the way the girls meet booker, who is actually delta. How will Eleanor react to seeing her daddy again, and finally being able to talk to him. The pairings can be delta/Eleanor (u can decide if its romantic or parental love) delta/Elizabeth, or delta/Eleanor/Elizabeth. It would be preferable if delta got his suite back some how but its not necessary. Plz let me know if you decide to take this challenge and how often u will update. Thank you**

**I now have a request for you guys, would anyone be willing to draw a version of Zangetsu that looks dragon-like? I'm thinking something like having the blade coming out of a dragons mouth with the top teeth extending down the white part of the blade and ending at the black part. Im not sure about tensa Zangetsu yet, but if anyone has a idea please let me know. Thank you. PLEASE READ! Due to my computer dieing and other real life problems...im sorry to say that this story will **

**Be on haitus untill I am able to get another computer. **

**Again I am sorry, and I thank everyone who has read and commented on my story thus far.**

**Please read and review.**


	4. update and story challenge!

I AM BACK!

I got a computer from a friend of my moms today and he said I would have to work for him to pay it off. I have no problem with that :)

anyway I plan on updating bankai of the red dragon as soon as I can. Im still trying to figure out how to fix the weird found problem this computer has, everything is deeper in tone and pitch. For example im listening to peter hollens skyrim song atm and he sounds like the terminators brother, and I know his voice is smother than what im hearing.

So if anyone has any ideas on how to fix this im all ears.

I know I added this to the 3rd chapter of bankai, but I have a story challenge for anyone whos interested

its a bioshock infinite and bioshock 2 crossover. Instead of Booker going to rescue Elisabeth its Eleanor. However she meets booker after he rescues them from a attack by the vox. What Eleanor does not know is that booker is delta (how delta survived is up to you, but must be done so that she did not know he had survived) the relationship can be what ever you want it to be. How ever I would like to see Eleanor be a little more protective of her daddy (again its up to you.)

again I am back and will be updating bankai soon. So I hope you are all rdy to find out who the mysterious ladies were who we met in the last chapter!

LaterZ friends,

shadow.


	5. conversations and a confrontation

**Chapter four:**

**conversations & a confrontation**

_**-Isseis mind-**_

Issei had fallen to the carpeted ground of the club room, completely unconscious and unaware of what was going on around him. For a few minutes all he saw was blackness before it gave way to a birds eye view of a underwater school that resembled his own.

"Huh...I wonder what the old man wants..." the young devil wondered to himself.

"_Well for one thing I want to know if you are ok Issei, you did take a hell of a beating from those fallen angels you know." _a man in a black coat said as he appeared a few feet in front of Issei.

"Old man Zangetsu? Wait...you mean I got my ass kicked by Kiba's flunkies?" Issei asked.

"_Yes Issei, though it was only because they surprised you, had they tried to fight you head on I am positive you would have won." _the spirit replied.

"Damnit...well it looks like I need to train more, and sense it seams Im still unconscious, you up for a spar old man?" Issei asked.

The only answer he got was the older man materializing his sword form and gripping it with one had and assuming a fighting stance.

_**-club homeroom-**_

Rias wasn't sure how things had ended up the way they had, one moment she was seconds from attacking three fallen who had dared to harm her precious pawn Issei. The pain she had seen in his eyes before he had passed out from pain inflicted by the spears of light the fallen used had been immense. But before she could do anything she had sensed the arrival of six other people who she could tell by the amount of power they had; were not human. Shortly after that the fallen had stabbed Issei in the chest. Everything else was somewhat of a blur for her. All she knew know was she and the others were now in the club room.

Before she could go to her pawns side and check on him, one of the other women had already knelt at his side and had his head resting on her knees, stroking his hair while looking at him with a look of worry mixed with worry and sadness.

It was then that Akeno spoke up.

"Not to be rude, but would you all mind telling us who you are and why you are here?" the priestess of lightning asked.

The woman with purple spoke up.

"My name is Miya." she said. "the others are Karasuba, yume, uzume, and himari. The one whom I am holding is named ku. As you may have been able to tell, my sisters and I are not human, nor is the one tending to master Issei, however she is not the same as the rest of us."

"I am a demon cat, until now I had not been able to find my lord so that I may serve him as his shield. However know that I am here I will make up for the time I was not able to be by his side...my name is Himari."the now named Himari spoke up, startling Rias and Asia more than anyone.

Asia was shocked and, if she was honest with herself...a little jealous of how not only the girl named Himari was holding Issei, but also how she had addressed him as lord. Everyone in the school and the club she was in could tell she was in with him. So her reaction was not that surprising.

"L-l-lord?! Nani?" was all she could manage before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted, falling on the couch behind her.

"Well in any case, my name is Rias Gremory. The one tending to the young blond, Asia, is Akeno, and the young silver haired girl is koneko." Rias introduced herself and the members of her group who were present.

"I am curious however, why do you and your sisters refer to my Issei as master? What has he done to warrant such a high and respected title?" Rias asked.

Yume was the one who answered. "We refer to him as master because that is who he is to us, our master...our ashikabi, or 'destined love' if you prefer. While we have only met him a few times before and only in his dreams we have traveled a great distance to get here to be with him."

Karasuba spoke next. "While we have only just met him in person for the first time, we will do everything in our power to protect him from all harm. It is our duty as his sekirei."

Miya turned to Rias and spoke. "you seem to be taking all this quite well Rias-san, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine...although I am a little surprised, but this cant beat what happened before we all showed up here." the crimson haired hime responded.

_**-Isseis mind-**_

"_I think that will do for now Issei, I believe your body has fully recovered from the attack, it is time for you to regain consciousness."_

"Yea, your right old man, Ddraig will most likely want to talk to me later to, he would have been here during our spar if he hadn't had to help my body heal from the fight. Ill be back later I guess." Issei said as he disappeared.

_**-club homeroom-**_

"uuuggghhh...man, my chest still aches a little..." Issei groaned to himself as he started to sit up...

only to be slammed back down again as a small, blond missile hit him in the chest. The young devil looked down to see a crying Asia clinging to his chest, eyes closed, all while muttering "thank goodness" under her breath.

"A-asia-chan? Whats wrong? Are you ok?" he asked.

Issei had been planing to show his true self soon, but he was going to act mostly like he usually did for a little longer, though he would no longer hang out with the two hentai's he called friends. They both had problems when it came to the female body, pacifically the breasts. That's not to say that he didn't like them either, but there is a difference between admiring and appreciating the female body like he did(not that his 'friends' new that) and what they did, peeping at the girls bodies whenever they got a chance and talking openly about the girls measurements and comparing them to each other. Frankly it made him sick.

"I-I-I was so sacred Issei! When we got to you, the fallen said something about Kiba telling them you were weak and that you had no friends right before stabbing you with their spears of light..." Asia couldent speak because she broke down crying again, holding onto the boy.

...on second thought, Issei decided he would drop the act he had put on. It was time for everyone to meet his true self, he did not want to put anyone through what Asia(and likely the others) had gone through.

'Enough is enough' he thought. 'no more pretending to be someone I'm not.'

Asia had fallen asleep in his arms, so he gently laid her down on the couch he had been laying on and stood up and looked round. He spotted Rias talking with a woman he new from the dreams he had been having...Miya was her name, she was one of the women he had seen in the dream. He would speak with her after he had talked to lady Rias.

Rias saw him approaching, but was surprised when he bowed slightly, with one had arcoss his chest, and spoke.

"I am sorry lady Rias, I thought I could handle the fallen on my own. I did not expect them to attack me from behind. I feel I must also apologise for being fooled by the note I was given, I should have known you would not order me to fight three fallen on my own, forgive me my lady."

To say the red haired beauty was surprised by what her pawn said would be a understatment. Her Issei was acting way different than he usually did, not to mention the way he was speaking was really out of character for him. Then there was...

"Wait a minute Issei, what do you mean by 'I would not order you to fight three fallen'? I would never do that! Sure Akeno and I could probably take on three, but we would be tired afterwards. There is no way you would be able to handle three of them on your own." she said.

Issei had decided to not tell anyone about zangetsu or his inner hollow yet. So even though he still had to pretend that boosted gear was his only weapon, that did not mean that he could not show his true self...and because he had chossen to give up the hentai act, he was about to get a change of clothing(curtisy of the red dragon emperor and zangetsu, though he did not know it yet).

He was about to say something when he heard the dragon and spirit speak to him.

"**Issei, you are about to recive a gift from myself and zangetsu, so try not to be to surprised."** Ddraig said.

"_He is right Issei, the way you are going to receive the new outfit will most likely scare you a little, I know it will scare a few of your dear ones. So be ready."_ Zangetsu said.

Before he could so much as ask what they meant he was suddenly covered from head to toe in black flames tinged with red**(A.N think the black getsuga only as fire instead of a crescent-shaped blade.)**, yet the flames did not harm him. The fire felt like dozens of gentle hands caressing him, he could also somehow _feel_ his cloths changing, shifting into something different.

The fire appeared so suddenly that no one reacted at first, the only sounds being a yelled "ISSEI" from Rias and a "ISSEI-SAMMA!" from Miya. However before anyone could do anything the fires died down, vanishing just as quickly as they had appeared. And Issei was revealed...and all the girls started to drool slightly.

His appearance had changed drastically. Before he had been wearing the normal school uniform for boys. Now Issei had on a black coat that reached almost to his feet with a high collar. **(A.N Im sorry but I cant really describe kiritos ALO outfit very well, but thats what hes wearing, just add the gremory family seal on the shoulder guard and remove the sleeves and add a pair of black bracers on his arms. The bracers will be explained later.)**his hair had darkened slightly and now was spiked up in front and was slightly longer than the hair on the back of his head, which was also spiked. (**A.N think kiritos ALO hairstyle combined with vergils from dmc, at least I think hes the one im thinking of. ).**

"Huh...well that was interesting..." Issei said.

He lifted his hands to his face, looking at the bracers with almost child-like curiosity. They were black, one was covered with the Gremory family crest and the other; Rias personal seal **(A.N the one that appears as she starts to attack someone).**

Issei put his arms down and looked over at Miya, before he could so much as ask her name however, he heard a squeal and felt a small, petite body attach itself to his back and small arms wrapped around his wast.

"I guess you like my new look huh Asia?" he asked.

Said girl didn't respond, she simply cuddled into his back and sighed. Issei turned around and found his face placed in a pair of breasts. He knew it was Rias, she was the only woman who ever willingly placed his face-or arms,depending on weather or not she was sleeping or awake- in her chest. He inwardly sighed, he knew Matsuda and Motohama would not react well to this turn of events. In all honesty though, it was time for him to move past the perverted fools...all they cared about was ogling the bodies of girls.

Pulling his head away from her chest, albeit slightly reluctantly, he spoke.

"Lady Rias, I believe you know my 'friends' matsuda and motohama?"

Rias nodded, she knew the too boys, if only because they were her Issei's friends, she did not like them to much because of how obsessed they were with girls boddies.

"What about them my Issei?" she asked.

Issei looked around at everyone around him and sighed a little, this needed to be taken care of now, though trivial it may be.

Moving Asia so she was holding onto one of his arms-she would not let go of him completely- he spoke.

"Everyone here but Miya and the others know that they will find a way to cause problems for me when they find out that so many beautiful ladies like me. And while I have asked myself a few times how one such as myself ended up in this situation, sacred gear or not, I have come to terms with it and have decided that as long as you approve lady Rias, I am willing to accept

any feelings anyone here may have for me. As odd as it may seem for me to say something like this, it is how I feel."

what he did not know was that all he did when he said that was indear himself to the others even more, Rias more so. The crimson haired hime new the other girls in her peerage harbored feelings for her dear pawn. And she new that one day he would become powerful enough to gain his own peerage...one that if asked, she would gladly join. She also new she was not the only one who had this thought.

"What I am asking, is even though they cannot harm me, will you all come with me to talk to them? I need to tell them that our friendship is over. The only reason that I have not yet done so is because they are the first and only human friends I have had_**(1)**_." Issei said.

Rias smiled at this and nodded her head, turning to everyone else while still holding on to Issei she spoke.

"I think I can speak for everyone here when I say we will go with him to talk to them. Though it is getting very late, so lets do it tomorrow dear Issei."

Issei smiled and gave his king a brief hug.

"Very well my lady, tomorrow then." he said.

_**-the next day, at school-**_

Issei was walking with Asia, Himari, Rias, and Koneko to the club room when he saw the too people he was looking for. Matsuda and Motohama were busy peeping through the window at the kendo class as they changed in the locker room.

Issei sighed, if he was truthful with himself he was actually half looking forward to what was going to happen and half nervous at the same time. His outfit was back to the normal school outfit thanks to Akeno and Rias spellwork. He had a seal in the center of his chest were the new outfit he had gotten yesterday was stored. With Rias' permission he had decided to change his outfit while talking to the too pervs. He was also going to apologize to the girls of the kendo club for all the peeping he had done while he had been keeping the 'mask' of himself on. He did not know how it was going to turn out so all he could do was hope for the best.

"Oi Matsuda, Motohama...we need to talk, now." he said, coming to a stop a few feet behind the giggling boys.

The too boys turned away from the window and saw it was Issei, though he seemed to be a little off to day.

"Issei! Hows it going buddy? Hey, wanna look at the girls in the window with us? We already have a few measurements written down." Mastsuda said, giggling perversely the whole time.

"Ahh but its not fair! Why must we be the only three guys in this whole school not to know the wonders of the female companion?" Motohama cried, anime tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Will you guys shut the hell up please? I need to tell you both something very serious. It has to do with our 'friendship'. Issei said.

But neither of the other boys were paying any attention to him now, they had finally noticed the group of Asia, Koneko, Rias, and Himari, all standing a few feet away from Issei.

He followed their eyes and walked back to the girls, stopping in front if Rias.

Now they were a little confused, what was going on? Their pal Issei was not himself today. Usually he would have joined them at the window and all three of them would be giggling and staring at the bodies of the girls.

They were snapped out of their musings when Issei spoke up.

"I am here to tell the both of you that we are no longer friends. Your antics of staring and peeping at girls without shame is disturbing and frankly...it sickens me. I would have done this sooner but until now you have been the only friends I could find, so I dealt with it."

both the boys jaws were half way to the ground at this point.

Issei continued "and besides, why would I want to peep on girls I dont know changing cloths when I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my girlfriend? Im sure Rias here would not be happy with me if I peeped on strange girls."

**(A.N yes, Rias was asked by Issei if she would be his girlfriend, obviously she said yes.)**

Matsuda and Motohama were downright shocked, how the hell did Issei manage to land one of the schools 'to great ladies'?! It wasn't fair! But before they could have a change to gather what wits they had, their now former friend spoke again.

"I would appreciate it if you left me alone from now on. I have far more important things to take care of and worry about then the two of you."

with that said, the young devil channeled a small amount of devil energy into his hand and touched the seal on his chest. He could feel the cloths wrapping themselves around him, when he was finally done he looked up at the boys, both their jaws were on the cround and eyes bugged out staring at him as if he had ground another head.

Having done what he needed to do, Issei turned and offered his arm to Rias and his hand to Asia, both of whom grabbed the offered apendage. Koneko jumped and landed on his back, her hands wrapped around his shoulders and her face buried in the crook of his neck. Himari just followed slightly behind the others, a small smile on her face. She was happy just being near her master again.

Matsuda and Motohama just stared at the place were the group had been for a few minutes, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Matsuda finally turned to his fellow pervert and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"What the fuck just happened!?"

**damn! It feels good to be back! Im sorry for the long wait everyone. But Im back now.**

**A quick note**

**I know that he met Asia before she became a devil but in this story things happened a little differently than in cannon.**

**Now that thats out of the way...heheh, was that the confrontation you were expecting? And why haven't we seen Kiba anywhere? Well all things will be made clear soon.**

**Btw to anyone who likes kiba and dosnt like that im bashing him, I like him to, but bashing him is the only way I could think of to have parts of this story make sense.**

**On a different note: would you all mind giving me your thoughts and opinions on a new story I just posted? Its called "strength of the force" and its a cross over idea ive had for a while and finally decided to type down.**

**Any and all imput is appreciated!**

**Till next time my friends. And as F.P.S Russia would say:**

"**have nice day."**

**Shadow**


End file.
